


part 1: something's got you up all night

by batyatoon



Series: never saw it coming [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: Some days you're the ghostbuster, some days you're ... busted.  (Series title and subtitles are all from "Saw It Coming", by  G-Eazy featuring Jeremih, off the Ghostbusters 2016 soundtrack.)





	part 1: something's got you up all night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



“Ghostbusters,” the officer muttered as she unlocked the holding cell with a rattle of keys, “okay, the Ghostbusters…  Yates, Holtzmann, Gilbert --”

“Here,” Erin gulped, rising to her feet and brushing down her flannel shirt with a nervous sweep of both hands.  Abby sighed and pushed herself up from the bench in turn, suppressing the impulse to say something reassuring; if it hadn’t worked the last fourteen times, it wasn’t likely to work now.  Instead she offered a weak smile and nod to the officer (Fisch, according to her nametag; youngish, short, sturdily built, red hair pulled into a tight knob at the back of her head), who ignored it.

Beside her, Holtzmann yawned and stretched elaborately before sliding off the bench.  It shouldn’t have been possible to reach a standing position from a reclining position with any motion that could reasonably be called a _slide_ , but somehow she managed it, and followed it up with a sleepy smile at Fisch.  The officer gave her a look that Abby resignedly recognized as typical for most people on first meeting Holtz: slightly unnerved, gradually verging toward either fascination or aversion, or both.  This one didn’t look like it was going to turn into both.

“Your colleague’s here with bail,” she said flatly, “but the captain wants a word with all four of you first.”

Abby flicked a glance at Erin, silently willing her not to panic.  “Did he say what about?”

Fisch stepped aside to hold the door open for them to file out.  “You know, I never thought to ask?  I figure she’ll tell you when she sees you.”  There was no particular emphasis on the pronoun, except in the edge behind the false affability in her voice.

“... Right,” mumbled Abby, and didn’t say another word until they reached the hall outside the captain’s office.  The sight of Patty waiting there should have been a relief, but there was entirely too much tension in her shoulders and her jaw, and at least part of it was directed at the three of them.

“ _What_ did you _do_ ,” Patty hissed furiously as they approached.  “I take _one_ night off to go visit my auntie and y’all get your asses arrested?”

“We missed you,” Holtzmann half-sang, reaching to wind one arm around Patty’s.

Patty fended off the grasp without looking. “For real though, what happened?”

“We tried to bust another ghost, in Central Park,” Abby started, “and we sort of, um.  Missed.”

“And the ghost called the cops on us,” Holtzmann added. “Gotta say, did not see that one coming.”

“And they’re saying it wasn’t a ghost,” Erin finished, her voice low and brittle.  “Just like they did last time, when it was Homeland Security.”

Abby frowned.  “Except wait, Homeland Security said it _was_ a ghost, but they wanted us to help them pretend it wasn’t.”

“You think the, the captain, what’s her name, won’t say the same thing?”

“Maza,” said Officer Fisch behind her, pleasantly.

Erin started and turned toward her.  “Sorry, what?”

“It’s Captain Maza.  And I’m pretty sure she won’t.”  Fisch shouldered past them, and reached to open the office door.  “Aaaaand she’ll see you now.”

They exchanged glances; Erin squared her shoulders, Patty sighed, and they all turned to file into the office.


End file.
